


Elvhen Efigy

by KumoriYami



Series: The Egregious Enterprises of Eria Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Development, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/M, Minor canon divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KumoriYami/pseuds/KumoriYami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on the 'Inquisitor is an elfy elf' prompt on the DAkmeme:</p><p>The Inquisitor is an elfy elf somewhere in between Velanna and Merril in terms of personality. She (preferably fem!Quiz and mage)is quite devoted to her duties as the First of her clan and very serious about her religion and tradition, but she's terrible when it comes to dealing with people. Like she gets incredibly nervous when talking to people all the time or just goes on and on.</p><p>Would love to see a story with an Inquisitor like this... who falls in love with Solas. </p><p>Bonus for interesting invocations of the Dread Wolf in Solas's presence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote Eria as an elf like Velanna when it came to Dalish things and yet somehow like Merril when it came to behaving before starting 'The Awaiting Past'. I like the idea of losing faith in one's gods.. Anyway. Eria was to be an Inquisitor with a deep distrust for shems like Velanna…. And people in general since I wanted her a bit paranoid at everything. AUish since she exits the Fade where no one is around, and has no interest in getting involved since she’s a mage… and she likes keeping things to herself. Also I wanted for her to have a bit of an origin backstory... so her bestie is her version of Serani.
> 
> Finally got to naming this story! It's referenced a few times in my ‘The Awaiting Past’. While I started working on this story first, this will likely have irregular updates because the motivation for this is somewhat tied more to the story that comes after...

She doesn’t remember what happened when she stumbles into a snow bank.

Cold. Wet. Snow.

It takes her a while to realize where she is and it causes her to frown. She doesn’t remember how she ended up with her face first in a blob of snow. She remembers a woman telling her to run, but beyond that and understanding that it didn’t make sense to suddenly go from being inside the Temple of Sacred Ashes to the forest outside of Haven, she recalled no more. All she knew was that her clan-mates and friends were gone. They had attended the Conclave if only to spy, and Eria had been reluctant to go since she was also a mage.

The last thing she wanted was to be around mages and Templars, and while she was proud to be her clan’s First, she had no desire to let anyone know of that she was gifted with magic. Her best friend, Aesri, had convinced her go along even though she felt that it was pointless to spy on stupid shemlen issues, but she did reluctantly concede to her that this war between the mages and Templars was going to affect them if both sides kept on bothering their clan near the Free Marshes, and that peace between them would affect everyone.

It’s late in the evening when she finally recovers though she’s not entirely sure what to do given that she now had a glowing mark on her hand – one that was causing her pain.

After downing several concoctions of magebane she made and had brought in case of emergency, she feels sick, but they thankfully keep her magic at bay and stop the mark from glowing. For now. She can still feel the unknown magic stirring, and pushing its way back to the surface. There are too many questions that needed answering, but at the moment, her thoughts drift between escape –meaning her survival, and information. Whoever or whatever attacked the Conclave… she honestly doubted that anyone who would cause such a disruption then vanish, but she didn’t have any idea what happened.

A village looms slightly in the distance, surrounded by a forest, and it’s as good as any to gather information, or at least that’s what Aesri would say. _I hope you’re all right lethallan._

* * *

 

There’s enough chaos in the village of Haven to allow a single Dalish elf to slip in unnoticed to gather information. Eria starts at the tavern and learns a few things before heading off to the rest of the village to eavesdrop. She avoids the Chantry like a plague.

The Chantry was where both Templars and mages congregated, where a small grouchy man with a sour face from the Chantry could be seen arguing with another woman that she learned was a Seeker of Truth, and it was where the most disturbing news originated form. The new tear in the sky from the Fade… They were calling it the Breach. There were whispers that someone had walked out of the Fade… and she had the nagging feeling it was her. There wasn’t really another explanation to how some glowing mark got onto her besides that, and it was still hurting. While that news by itself was significant enough to make feel worried, it was more disturbing to hear that they were calling the mysterious entity the so-called Herald of Andraste… and that her friends and clan-mates were now dead.  Her heart wept. Aersi was gone.

_“They’re saying that someone walked out of the Fade! And that Andraste was behind them!_

_“It’s true! Though I hear that they opened another path into the Veil before disappearing! Seeker Pentghast says they’re the only survivor of what happened!”_

_“Everyone’s looking for them now!”_

Dread crept into her heart as she waited for nightfall. With luck, no one would be able to identify her and well, all shems seemed to look the same to her. _May the Dread Wolf not catch my scent… and may Dirthamen allow me to remain hidden._ With that silent prayer, she cut her hair and pulled the rest of it back into a ponytail before retreating to a small camp she sets up in the forest. She would save it for her offerings later.

* * *

 

The next day, Eria spends her daylight hunting bears for meet to barter with the refugees gathering in Haven. Although she spends all she has on a decent bow, she hopes it’ll pay off. Anything to get coin to go home to get away. Her accuracy was never astounding when compared to the hunters of the clan, but she still found that her skill was greater than some of the shemlen who had gathered there… and she hoped her presence went unnoticed. She still had yet to deal with her grief though and forcefully supressing her magic through abnormal means and not getting sufficient sleep was taking its toll.

The day is largely uneventful save that an Inquisition had been formed. Hearing that many were answering its call made her want to fade into the background. They wanted to find whoever was responsible… and she had enough imagination to figure what would happen to those they deemed responsible.

She didn’t exactly feel that it was good idea to turn herself into this Inquisition. Or the Templars she had seen joined them. Or the mages. Or a Seeker of Truth, whatever that was. Not when they’d be likely to kill her simply because she had some stupid glowing mark on her hand that made her think of nothing but running. _Run away first especially if you don’t know if you’re guilty especially if the likelihood of you ending up dead is very high_ was a philosophy she preferred to live by. It wasn’t exactly an un-defendable stance given the circumstances, but thinking of running to stay alive when people were out her blood wasn’t bad. She liked her blood were it was.

When dusk comes, most of the people had made their way indoors, making it easier for her to move back to the woods. While her hand hurt tremendously, it thankfully didn’t glow that often having concealed it under layers of bandages and a glove. She’s half tempted to visit the apothecary for some sort of painkiller, but decides against it when her eyes find someone watching.

Piercing eyes from a male elf with a staff in hand look at her for a moment, and she swears his eyes are directly on her, but they soon drift away back to the human male he was speaking with. Tall, with blond hair, and a scowl like someone who had seen the worst of humanity yet still had hope for the world. Eavesdropping revealed him to be the former knight-captain of Kirkwall. A _Templar_ title. Another person to avoid. They quickly disappear into the Chantry, but cannot shake the feeling that she’s in trouble. 

She’s about ready to leave Haven and the Frostbacks in general after she counts the coin she made during the day given the new reports of demon sightings. When she passes by some of the shops for last minute supplies however, some items catch her eye.

Anger surges in her veins as she examines the items on the table. Dalish weaponry. Some sylvanwood rings and pendants…. All from Clan Lavellan. Some of her now dead friend’s most treasured possessions… being showcased like common trinkets for sale. That anger quickly disappears as more pain flares through her hand. She grits her teeth as she tries to focus on the task at hand – taking what belongs to her- and soon two sets of daggers, a staff, three swords, a shield, and two bows are somehow in her shaky hands. No one sees her thankfully, and the lone observer she had has disappeared. Paying that no heed, she heads back to her makeshift camp in the forest just beyond Haven.


	2. Chapter 2

The last of the sun’s light has gone when she falls to her knees at her camp site. Her mark seemed to get worse when the Veil felt thinner and while she prayed to Mythal to grant her the strength to survive, although she doubted that she would have enough to even deliver the news of what happened to her clan… but she had to bid her friends farewell.

They needed to be remembered, and she needed to say their final prayers. Her duty as their First was something that she would not shirk even in the face of her own death. 

“Is someone out there?” Panic erupts inside when she hears a voice nearby and Eria hastily cloaks herself with an illusion as she hides herself against a tree. It wasn’t the best thing to use, but her connection to the Fade was almost… shaky since the mark showed up her hand, or maybe it was stronger but she hadn’t adjusted to it. Either way, she was in pain once again. Digging her nails into her skin with enough strength that she drew her own blood to prevent her from crying out, Eria prays to the Dread Wolf for the stranger not to see her and to Falon’Din so that she remains hidden. She’s not the best mage when it comes to hiding herself but all she can do is pray as she curls herself up to supress the pain.

For a moment, she thinks whoever it is will break her illusion and come too close, but to her relief, they go.

She starts gathering her offerings for her departed friends.   
\--  
“May the Dread Wolf never catch your scent in the Beyond… and may Falon’din guide your steps through eternity.” A tear falls from her eye as she finally finishes the last prayer. It was completely dark now. She had risked creating a larger pyre for her offerings as she bid her final farewell to Aesri. It was depressing to know that this was all she could do for her best friend, but there were no bodies for her to see off.

Letting out a sigh since she knows she still has a duty to carry out as their First, Eria makes a silent vow to return what belongings she now has to their respective families.

“I’m ready to go home, Aesri.” There’s a small smile on her face as she gazes off where the Temple of Sacred Ashes was. Her friends were gone, but she could now return them home. The pain from the mark was getting worse, but she didn’t care anymore. After carefully arranging the various swords, daggers, knives, bows and staff to her person and doing her best to gather the rest into her hands. She keeps one bow in hand since she doesn’t want to blow her supposed cover. It doesn’t leave her hands free, but at least she has all she needs.

She turns lastly to put out the fire, but fear strikes her as she sees someone watching.

Like a hare gazing at a wolf, Eria knows that she’s been caught, but as the most cornered animals are often the most desperate, before he can say anything, she runs at him.

Dropping everything not secured to her, her hands thrust themselves towards the wrists of the elven stranger in an attempt to keep the apart. While she knew that as mage she didn’t actually need her hands to use magic, she had found that most mages relied too much on them for direction and believed that their gifts would suddenly stop working, though it did help disrupt one’s focus. She has seen him before in Haven, and while she hadn’t paid him much attention initially, she did note that his eyes followed her wherever she went, and that he was the mage that she had seen with the Templar. Instinct tells her it was the person from before.

Somehow though, in her panic, her lips find his as they crash against the ground. It’s certainly one way to silence someone, or at least it’s a way to prevent them from talking until she manages to grab the knockout bomb inside the bag attached to her belt, though she never gets the chance as pain surges through her left hand again.

Instead, she reaches for knife with her right as she pulls back and lets it hang above his neck. “If you attract any attention, I swear, by the Dread Wolf, I will kill you.” She’s hoping that he doesn’t notice the fear or agony in her voice, much less her bottomless pit of panic, and while she said one thing, she wouldn’t actually follow through with her words. Killing an elf near the offerings she made for her friends would probably be the most dishonourable thing she could do to their memory. 

“…” The elf nods though there’s an obvious questioning expression on his face as they stare at each other in silence for nearly a full minute with her on top of him. His eyes eventually drift to her knife and her other hand which was still keeping his other hand pinned.

“Ah. Oh, I’m so sorry!” Almost too hastily, she pulls away and gets up as she puts away her knife. Her things are all over the ground and she frowns as she looks at the mess she needs to clean up. She doesn’t take an eye off the stranger given how suspicious it was for anyone for wander into woods in the middle of the night, and because she’s certain that her cheeks are red but doesn’t know what to say. “Look, I’m… sorry about the kiss. Or kissing you. Or both things! I couldn’t think of anything else! I’m not exactly the greatest at thinking on my feet sometimes. I hope I wasn’t too heavy. Not to mention, I haven’t sleep in a while…and… and, Creators, I’m rambling right now! But I didn’t mean it!”

“Peace lethallan. Calm down. I should have not startled you, or at least made it obvious that I was coming. I had hoped to find you earlier, but found your camp… without its occupant.” There’s a small smile on his face as he shakes his head. “And I can understand why you reacted in such a manner.”

“…Is this the part where I should be asking you why you followed me out here? Are you stalking me? Or is it just that you like midnight strolls? I-augh!” Dropping to the ground again as she clutches her hand, Eria let out a yelp of pain. Despite her covering the mark, it was glowing bright enough to illuminate her general surroundings. “Dammit!”

“Let me help, lethallan.” She barely catches what he says as he gently takes her gloved hand, then slowly, but gently removes the bandages, revealing what she was trying so desperately to hide. The cold mountain air feels welcome on her hand now drenched with sweat as she watches him examine her hand. She’s not entirely sure if its concern or curiosity on his face, but there’s an unmistakable frown in his expression. “I do not have the means with me to help you with this, but I do know of where we might use something to alleviate your pain. Setting aside me seeking you out, can you trust me enough to help you with this?”

She bites her lip at his actions though she doesn’t really know what to say, and the last thing she needs is her being thrown into prison for apostasy… or guilty behaviour. “…No, not really. I saw you in Haven and who you were talking to… and I’m not interested in going anywhere near humans. I don’t trust them, Templars, or anything Chantry related.”

“May I ask if that is because you are from the Dalish?” The question seems carefully asked though it still rubs Eria the wrong way, but still she answers.

“No, it’s because my best friend, and I had terrible encounters with them before, and now she’s dead after attending this stupid Conclave that didn’t seem to accomplish any peace! And I’ll have you know, my clan, does respect humans. We even trade with them from time to time!” Anguish seeps into her words as she speaks and she’s in danger of forming tears in her eyes. She doesn’t want to be angry right now.

“…I apologize, I did not mean to raise this as an issue. For what it’s worth, I am sorry for your loss.”

“…Thank you.” There’s an awkward silence as they sit with him holding her hand as if to study it. Her eyes glance over to her fallen belongings since she truly doesn’t know what to do. Part of her was regretting not buying a larger backpack to carry everything she needed, while the other part was regretting not running away sooner. Eria knew that she was terrible at dealing with people, or maybe it was just strangers. She could never tell.

“Allow me.” She nods as he picks up her bow, a shield, two daggers that had fallen and the staff that had been knocked away when she fell. The elf’s eyes glance from it to her curiously. “Is this yours?”

“No, it was my friend’s.” Speaking a little too quickly as she secures it to her back, she almost swears that he suspects her of being a mage. It however, is the truth since Eria herself had no idea where her own staff had gone. “She was a mage, and I… no, it’s nothing.”

“…I see. Well, I believe that I can provide you with a temporary measure for your situation for now. Hopefully this will allow you to place your trust in me as opposed to the supposed authorities at Haven.” He does something – that much is for sure as she watches him manipulate the Fade with his magic. It looks as of some of the magic from her mark is discharged? Or pulled away, but she can’t really tell.

“How… did you do that? The pain… it’s gone?” 

“It is only a temporary measure. I believe that your mark is reacting to the Breach expanding. Every hour it has been growing, and I can only assume it has been affecting you more frequently. Coming with me is your best chance of surviving, and I can assure you that I can keep the _Templars_ away from you if you accompany me, as I need to test something regarding your mark. There aren’t many people awake at this hour, so right now, we have the best chances of remaining relatively out of sight.”

“Are you bargaining with or blackmailing me?” Her green eyes narrow as she examines his expression. He had clearly placed emphasis on Templars, but as it was, it didn’t really sound like she had a choice… and it did sound like he had some ideas to seal the Breach.

“Whichever you prefer. You were noted as behaving suspiciously in Haven, and have an unknown mark of some form of magic on your hand. While there are no witnesses to your supposed walking out of the Fade, I can tell you that the mark is indeed connected to it. If I spoke to certain people, I do not doubt I could convince some of them you were there in the events leading up to the Breach...” Fear flashed in her eyes for a moment as she wavered. The newly formed Inquisition did have some former Templars in its ranks, and he knew that she saw him speaking to the Templar. “Additionally, your people sent you as a spy to the Conclave, and that is enough to warrant suspicion from some.”

“…Fine I’ll come with you geez. You could probably give the Dread Wolf a run for his money.” Sighing in futility, she hides the rest of her clan’s weapons away before tightening her hand around her bow.

It had been enchanted for one of the hunters who accompanied her and gave off a light glow. Not exactly like the light from her hand, but it would be enough to defer questions if anyone got to close. If someone decided to kill her, she at least wouldn’t be executed as an apostate…or something.


	3. Chapter 3

She’s certain that her heart is going to jump out of her chest any moment. Or at least she thinks it will. The bald elf who was stalking her for lack of a better word, was walking along and pulling her by her glowing hand. He was holding her hand. She does not like people holding her hands. Glowing or otherwise... and was manly panicking because his hold on hers was gentle. She also doesn’t want to be with an elf who managed to find her in the dark, even if he helped with the mark that had been magically burned into her hand. 

She had trudged along with him in utter silence as they went around Haven as she half tried walking like the hunters of her clan, They could move with the grace of halla, yet be as silent as a shadow. Eria knew she was failing terribly since she was biting her lip with every step and the snow could only muffle her steps so much… and she wasn’t accustomed to being pulled along as she walked. It’s only when they pass by Haven when she pulls back to a stop, carefully planting her feet. “Could you, I mean, do you mind if you stopped pulling me along? You still haven’t told me what you did to the mark.”

“I do not have any guarantees that you will not run away, and I do not doubt you could possibly be the key to our salvation.” Part of her feels like shrinking since he sounds so grim and fatalistic. Perhaps seeing her expression causes him to sigh. “Lethallan, I do not wish to impose on you, but I truly believe you can help, whether you wish to or not.  As for what I have did, I am simply well-versed with magic regarding the Fade than most.”

“….” Eria bit her lip at that. She wasn’t great at magic that related directly to the Fade, and was better at lightning and rejuvenating spells, not that she could comment without saying anything that said I’m a mage! “…. Would you believe me if I promised not to run off?”

The elf’s brows raise questionably as he gazes at her, giving her a subtle, no.  “Would you prefer if I swore that I’m not going to mislead you like the Dread Wolf? Or that I wouldn’t willing walk by him to deceive someone who has somewhat good intentions?”

While it did strike her as odd that a more-than-likely apostate wanted to help seal the Breach, she didn’t question the honesty of it if it was true that demons were coming out of the Breach. “Look, I’m not going to trick you! I’m a terrible liar and I just don’t want Templars after me. I just want to go home after all this business is done. The Dread Wolf can take me if you think I’m going to lie about this.”

“…All right, though I hope I do not regret this.” Gently releasing her hand, she did notice that his expression softened. “The Breach threatens us all so I cannot say that you returning to your clan will be the best course of action however.”

Nodding, Eria sighed as she began following the elf again. If this was going to be a trap, she would prefer not to be a rabbit blindly bounding into it. 

* * *

 

 “Demons. Why did it have to be demons? Why couldn’t it be something soft and squishy? Something like nugs?” She frowns as she looks at the demons by the rift. There weren’t any of those… Inquisition soldiers nearby though there was a dwarf with an interesting crossbow keeping a careful distance from the rift nearby.

“We must get rid of them first.” The elf doesn’t respond to her a comment, though he only turns away when he sees her nod to focus. _Andruil, guide my hand…_ She winces when her arrows fly. She does not like demons. Spirits, she was absolutely fine with, but dealing with demons was different. She knew that they were spirits that were corrupted… and the idea of them losing themselves resonated with her as the Dalish had lost so much of what made them, them.

They take out most of the demons, but it’s when the dwarf engages the demons, her concentration is disrupted. “About time you showed up!” Her blood freezes as she considers the situation. Did she get lured into a trap? He had been expecting them? Or the mage? Half ready to run as she turns, a wraith hits her with enough force to knock her to her feet.

“Lethallan!” Eria grits her teeth as she clearly sees the last shade coming at her as the dwarf shoots the wraith. _I refuse to use my magic._ _If I die, I die. I’ll see my friends again at least. Aesri…_ Raising her arm in hopes that it deflects the blow, she can feel the barrier envelop her faster than the shade preparing to strike her. _That’s twice he saved me._

Mentally cursing herself for her weakness, Eria hastily gets back onto her feet, only to see that the demons were gone. 

“Quickly! Before more come through!” He pulls her hand to the rift and she hopes that no more demons appear and that the rift will seal as she closes her eyes.

There’s the sound of small explosion and she braces herself for the worst before tentatively opening her eyes. The rift was gone. “Did I do that? Rather, how did you do that? Did you know that would happen? I’m not cursed am I? I really don’t like curses. Oh, Mythal, I’m definitely cursed aren’t I?”

“Chuckles, I didn’t think you had it in you.”

“And I did not believe that Cassandra would let you out of her sigh so easily… nor did I think that you could actually get this area cleared of soldiers as per my request.”

“Your name is Chuckles?”

“…My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. Anyways, lethallan. Back to your question: I did nothing. Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand.  I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach's wake - and it seems I was correct.”

“Oh. So only partly cursed I guess and thanks… for saving my life, Solas.” She offers him an awkward smile since she’s not sure about the proper decorum when it comes to having one’s life saved if they were ready to die. Granted she wasn’t in a hurry for having that happen, but something told her if she died now she’d certainly be able to avoid trouble, and lots of it. “Well, guess you were right about the mark, though it seems like you prepared before you tracked me down with… um…” She glances over to the dwarf.

“Varric Tethras, at your service.” He offers a small bow and a carefree smile. Something tells Eria that he isn’t going to do anything.

“You’re Varric Tethras? I read your Tale of the Champion! Is it true that you met a Dalish mage with an actual eluvian? And was Fenris a playboy? I thought it said that he was involved with the bird… oh wait that’s Hawke. I never understood what it meant when he stole people’s hearts from their chests. Is it true you made a giant sign for the guard captain that said ‘don’t?’ Or that Isabella slept with everyone in Kirkwall? How does Justice or Vengeance blow up a Chantry? I mean they’re inanimate things so I don’t see how that could work. Also, how does a crazy Templar woman turn into stone? Or rock? Or was it lyrium? I can’t seem to remember what happened.” Eria stops for a moment as she realizes she’s once again talking too much. She was still a self-believed fugitive from the Inquisition, but she was genuinely curious. Varric’s book was one of the few she had read that didn’t have anything to do with Dalish stories, and he was Aesri’s favourite author. She had been utterly engrossed in _Hard in Hightown_. “Oh! And you have a pretty crossbow.”

“Maker, you’re like Daisy.” 

“You have a friend that’s a flower? Or named after one rather? Rather odd name for someone if she’s one of the Dalish.”

“It’s just a nickname.” Varric laughs as he shakes his head. "So. Who exactly are you? Solas was quite intent on finding you, and by the sound of it, he doesn't exactly know who you are either, and he was quite insistent on not getting the Seeker or Curly involved."

Eria'a eyes glance over to her supposed stalker and saviour before looking back at Varric. He had sought her out knowing that she was marked with some unknown magic so she still didn't trust him. "I'm E... my name is Aesri."


	4. Chapter 4

“Aesri?”

“…Yes.” It’s a lie that Eria knows her best friend will understand and forgive, and she refrains from adding her clan name’s simply because it’d be easier for someone to refute her if they decided to research into her background. Still, she swallows hard when Solas visually interrogates her expression.  She was at least decent at keeping a straight face, and she prayed that he wouldn’t notice any cracks in her acting. Dirthamen would understand her circumstances, she hoped. “I came to the Conclave with some other hunters and my best friend… Eria. She was our First… and she really didn’t want to come.” The extra information, even if they were half-truths, thankfully satisfies Solas enough so that it doesn’t look like he’s questioning her anymore.

“Well Aesri, what are you going to do now? The Breach is still in the sky and demons are still coming out of it. It would help if you stuck around…. Though I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t given that the company isn’t very good.” Varric scratches his head slightly as he looks at her. “I wasn’t brought here by choice either, but even I understand that the world being ass-deep in demons is very bad.”

“Pardon me lethallan, but…I would advise you to make such a decision at this moment, or later given your fatigue.” Eria frowns as she follows his gaze. There are some torches in the distance, and they looked like they were coming closer… and she was extremely tired. The mark wasn’t hurting her at the moment, so that was at least an improvement.

“…Won’t you two get in trouble if I run off?” While she is no stranger to duty, her first and foremost responsibility was to her clan. She did feel obligated to ask if it was okay seeing that Varric gave her the impression that he didn’t want to be here, and because Solas had saved her. “I did hear that people were looking for me for some reason.”

“Yeah… some people think that you might have killed the Divine. It’s kinda a big deal to all the Chantry people…. Not that I think you did, but I can’t get into any more trouble. Cassandra already stabbed me in the book.”

“Stabbed you in the book?”

“Yep! Whatever you decide though, I’d suggest you leave this general area. The Seeker’s not going to be so happy that I tricked the soldiers in the area into leaving.”

“We will however not be guarantee what happens if you decide to stay here, for the moment.” Solas lets out a sigh as he looks towards the Breach. “One hopes those in power will remember who helped and who did not… but I am uncertain if I would be willing to place my faith in them.”

“I….” Her eyes look to Solas again for some reason and her nerves all seem to cave in. He doesn’t trust them. “I think… I need to think about it. I’ll find you later? Or maybe you’ll seek me out again? Preferably when I can see you… and at least after I get some sleep.” There’s a small smile on her face when she sees the brow on the elven mage’s face twitch in acknowledgement. 

With that, Eria Lavellan wastes no time running.    


	5. Chapter 5

Eria frowns when she her eyes slowly flutter open. Judging by the sun’s position, it was late in the afternoon and it had evidently snowed sometime last night.

Her memory of what happened last night wasn’t exactly great due to her sleep deprivation, and it’s a bit obvious to her since she truly didn’t remember falling asleep. In a tree. _A tree!_ Aesri would be laughing her head off now if she saw her. She’d probably be saying something about how this was a fine example of one of the Dalish fulfilling one of those silly shemlen beliefs that they slept in trees… or something. The thought of it does put a smile on her face though.

Still, she’s a bit thankful to not have been thinking straight then since she had the sense to set up a concealment spell and wards around herself given that she was still worried about being pursued by the Inquisition. Most people didn’t go hiding in trees, much less looked up to see that people were hiding in them… or sleeping in them. Thankfully, her footprints had been hidden by the snow so there was no real danger of anyone getting to close. _Footsteps._

_“No.”_ Her ears perk up for a moment as she hears the sound of snow crunching beneath someone’s feet and catches the sound of a voice she recognizes in the wind. Solas. Part of her wonders if he meant to try and find her and that if he simply wanted her to hear the conversation, or if he was followed by someone hoping to find her. She remembered saying something about him looking for her.

“She could seal the Breach!” The voice she hears is unfamiliar, but she vaguely recalled hearing this woman yelling at Varric last night when she ran. Eria is fairly certain that this same woman was the Seeker of Truth arguing with that man from the Chantry, but she resists the urge to try and see where they are from her impromptu hiding spot. If she moved, she would most definitely be heard.

“Before or after you throw her in chains then have her executed when her task if done? You’ve already threatened to have me executed for apostasy when the only crime I seem to be guilty of is offering my help to your Inquisition!” Eria’s eyes widen at Solas’s exclamation. At least she was right in acting as a hunter and makes another mental note to hide her magic. “She is not like those flocking to the Inquisition’s banner, Cassandra. She is cautious and rightfully worried about what the future holds in store for her given that she is likely to have little say…. And her mark appears to be the only magic that will affect the rifts.”

 “Are you hiding her now?”

“I am not hiding her. I was going to look for her since she did not appreciate how I startled her in the middle of the night. As it is right now, you would have undoubtedly made her flee with your behaviour.” Eria smiles for a moment and silences the laughter she wants to let out. She doesn’t doubt that she’d want to run. This woman certainly had a temper. “And Seeker, it does not help that you are loud enough to be heard from Haven.”

There’s a disgusted sounding grunt from the Seeker and Eria can imagine the scowl on her face as she hears her storm off. “Leliana’s agents will find this elf. You’d better hope that she isn’t guilty since you have chosen silence.”

There’s a sigh from Solas, and she can practically imagine him shaking his head with disapproval. “Lethallan, while Cassandra lacks subtlety with her actions, Leliana’s spies are quite capable in tracking a single Dalish elf down… even if they are somewhat of a hunter… I would suggest you come to a decision quickly if you decide to flee.”

* * *

_What does he mean by that?_ Solas had at least given her a heads up though she’s a bit worried how he always seemed to show up. It was like he could sense the mark’s magic. Her eyes glance uneasily at the horizon. If she was going to do anything it would be soon when darkness fell. She hadn’t meant to stay the entire day hiding, and in a tree for that matter, munching off what supplies she had, but something told her that it was better than the alternative. _Does he suspect?_

_‘C’mon Eria. You know that even if he does, you should help. I know you. I know you want to help. You’re just scared of their reactions.’_ Eria sighed as she could practically imagine Aesri lecturing her with a small smile on her face. Her position of being the First of the Lavellan clan was testament to her strong sense of and belief in justice and magic abilities, rather than her nearly always poor social etiquette. She didn’t like leaving a mess for others to clean up, and she certainly didn’t like the idea of walking away from people in danger – regardless of race, despite her deep distrust for shemlens in general.

While she originally simply just hated all shems for the deaths- rather the murder, of her parents who she did not have many memories of, that hatred had eventually changed into paranoid distrust because of Aesri. Her best friend had always been quite patient and an excellent speaker… and she had even changed the mind of a once extremely stubborn and distrustful elf who had lost her family. Aesri never seemed to hate anything in life and taught her perspective, forgiveness, mercy… and how to not be so quick to judge. She was also the main reason why Eria had such strong feelings about justice.

“I’m going.” She lets out a futile sigh as she slips back to the ground. There was no one around and her things were still hidden so she didn’t need to worry about them being stolen, but she still had her bow and arrows. _Just the Fade rifts by Haven._ She swallowed as she began her amateurish hunter’s tread and cast her magic. Using ice to cover where she went didn’t completely hide the indents she made in the snow, but it was enough unless one closely examined where she had gone.

It’s when she reaches passes by Haven does she stop using her magic. She hardly ever saw anyone leaving the village in the evening, so it would hopefully be okay to just continue as she was.

It takes her a few minutes to reach the location of where the first Fade rift that she sealed, and while she didn’t see anyone in her general vicinity, she did see another rift further downhill and she felt like someone was watching her.

“Lethallan.”

“By the Dread Wolf! Solas! Please don’t do that!” She feels like she’s about to jump out of her skin as she suddenly hears the now familiar voice appear behind her. “I could have shot you!”

He laughs for a moment as she lowers her bow. “I simply did not expect you to return. Given that I assumed you heard that conversation that I had with Cassandra earlier… most people would have left.”

“…I’m not most people.” Eria barely manages to get the words out as she tries to calm down. She was even more paranoid than usual since she had she had this mark on her hand. “What were you doing out here anyway?”

“I was trying to think of other ways to seal the rifts should you not have returned.” While there wasn’t a hint of admonishment in his voice, she couldn’t help but sigh a bit. When it came down to it, she was only really needed for the mark on her hand. “Were you planning on attempting to seal the one over there?”

“Yeah. It’s far enough from people for me to try… but I don’t know how many there are around Haven.”

“Not counting the Breach… at least three more remain.”

“Counting this one?” She turns with her bow and readies an arrow the moment she sees the elf nod.  “Alright then….”

She's more prepared -and significantly less nervous, though this time, only three of her shots miss miserably, when she seals the rift. The others, Solas had said, were closer to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Two more, not counting the giant tear in the sky that demons were falling out of. Demons. It always seemed to be demons. Out of the corner of her eye, she notes how Solas keeps glancing back at Haven as if he was worried that Cassandra was coming. "You didn't happen to let anyone else know that you were slipping away to think of something to deal with this?"

"No. Varric was still being questioned when I left....no doubt he has already weaved a story about the events regarding yourself...but..."

"There's still the chance of being followed..." The idea that this Leliana's s agents making cannot help but make her apprehensive at the idea of continuing, but she does so against her better judgment. She's pretty sure she recognizes the name from her readings on the Fifth Blight. She was a friend to the Hero of Ferelden... and there were whispers that she returned to being a spy in the service of the now late Divine. Not exactly the greatest enemy to have.

"I am not privy to their thoughts, but that is a safe assumption."

"Right. Just great..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you say 'ae' it can pass off as 'e', as in the letter of the alphabet, in terms of sound.

Eria feels like choking on the inside after they find and seal the second rift. They had opted to go through a passage that took them to the remains of the Temple of Sacred Ashes. _My friends died there.... Aesri..._   
   
"If you are not feeling well we can stop for a moment." A concerned voice rings out as she finds herself requiring the support of the wall to continue. She felt like she was walking on their graves.  
   
"I'm all right, thanks." She doubts that she looks anything but, but Solas does not look like he will comment further. "It's just that any friends died at the Temple. I guess I'm still not used to accepting that Ae- Eria is gone." She sighs as she looks around to feign interest. "I didn't know there were passages here."  
   
"They were once old mining tunnels, but Leliana informed me that they were once used by a cult that worshipped Andrastre... Or at least the high dragon that they believed who she had taken the form of... Before they and the dragon were slain by the Hero of Ferelden."  
   
"A dragon. Wow. That's... Interesting. A high dragon...."  
   
"I take it you have an interest in such creatures?"  
   
"Yes! They say that Asha'bellanar could transform into one... As did Mythal! It makes you wonder if they're related somehow seeing as you don't hear of many who can transform into dragons. Or wear the skin of another creature.  Something about needing to know the soul of such a creature seems unfathomable though. Dragons are...so majestic. There's just something about such beings of power that I find fascinating and respect. In terms of survival of the fittest, they're completely unmatched! Not to mention, we are in the Dragon Age... An age that was named despite dragons once pushed to the brink of extinction, and now they've returned!"  
   
For a moment, there are conflicting emotions on Solas's face as she notes him stopping. It was like he was remembering something from long ago. There was a mixture shock, pain and sadness as he seemed to look off in the distance. "....Did I say something wrong?"  
   
"No... lethallan.. You are.... you simply seem more perceptive than I thought."  
   
"..Thanks? I think." There's an awkward silence between the two elves as they seem to glance at one another for a moment, though it is disrupted by a sharp outcry.  
   
"Help!"  
   
A jolt of adrenaline runs through as she hears the scream from not that far from where they were in the passages. The exit was just a short distance ahead. Someone was in danger....  
   
"It could be a trap." Frowning as she hears Solas from behind her, she hesitated, but only for a moment. If she knew that she willingly turned away from someone who in need of aid, especially if she could help, it would be a scar on her name, and soul that she'd never forget.  
   
"...But it could also not be one." Running out of the tunnels, she sees the person responsible for the outburst - a soldier, wearing the Inquisition's colours. While instinct tells her to run, she resolved to make a difference if she can.   
   
"Andraste preserve me!" The soldier, -a shem, had apparently fallen and was scrambling to get away in one piece. She was right by a rift and there were a number of demons nearby threatening to overwhelm her position.  
   
"Solas! Barrier!" Eria runs, heedless of the danger as she begins aiming left and right. Mythal would grant them protection she hoped while Andruil would help her arrows find their marks.  
   
~  
Thankfully it doesn't take long between the two of them to get rid of the demons. Almost hesitantly, Eria approaches the rift and closes it. Her mark was starting to hurt again, meaning the Breach was also getting worse.   
   
"You are getting quite proficient at this." Solas gives her an approving nod before his gaze drifts to her hand. Almost by silent agreement, she knows that she'll have to do something about the Breach if she wanted to live.   
   
"Are you all right?" Eria tries to keep her best neutral face after she turns her attention to the shem who was still on the ground, and reluctantly helps her up. "'What were you doing out here?"  
   
"I was scouting the area. Demons got too close and..." The soldier's eyes turn away. There are two bodies on the ground. Dead. "You sealed the rift..." she stammers for a moment before shaking her head. ”You sealed the rift. You're her. The one people are talking about."  
   
"... I am... Though I don't know what happened though or how I can close the rifts..." She bites her lip for a moment with a dark expression by her pained smile.   
   
"....Thank you for saving my life, and for what it's worth... _I'm sorry_."  
   
"What? Ah!"  
"Lethallan!"  
   
Confusion fills her mind as she's thrown into the snow. She barely catches Solas’s yelling. Part of her curses herself for being caught off guard as her arrows spill out of her quiver, and her bow is nearly knocked out of her hands. She has the sense to hold onto the weapon though as when she realizes that a sword is hovering over her neck, that it's pointless.

_"Seeker Pentaghast!!"_  
 


	7. Chapter 7

"Ow. Ugh." It takes her a moment to recover from her disorientation. "And this is what I get for helping a shem... _Fenedhis_."   
   
"Are you all right?"   
   
"Never better." She murmurs quietly though her eyes look meaningfully at Solas before glancing away. _You should run._   
   
He shakes his head. "I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach, if it is not closed, we are all doomed, regardless of origin."  
   
"Well I guess that's fine then." Eria frowns for a moment as she hears people running. Scouts probably. It doesn't take long for a bunch of them to materialize from their surroundings. A number of them were probably Leliana's agents tasked with investigating the area to look for her.    
   
They don't say anything or move after revealing themselves, but she sees that they've all drawn their weapons. The threat of silence made her panic more than staring down her Keeper when she was really angry.  Even more when she’s more soldiers heading in their direction.   
     
The Seeker, she unfortunately recognizes, and pulls up her bow on reflex. Half a dozen arrows are pointed in her direction almost immediately, and the soldier from earlier retreats with an apologetic look.   
   
"So this is the Divine's supposed killer?" Cassandra unsheathes her blade and directs it at Eria's neck when she finally approaches her, still sitting awkwardly in the snow. Her eyes are unforgiving, unwavering and challenging. "I should just execute both of you now, but there is still the matter of the Breach to attend to.”   
   
"Solas? What? Why?" The words come out of mouth faster than she realizes. Her, she understands why everyone wants her dead.   
   
"We knew of his intent to locate you. When we tried to have our agents observe him however, he disappeared from our watch entirely. Now we find him with you. Running."  
   
"But... Solas didn't have anything to do with this! We were just trying to close the rifts."   
   
"A likely story, but I'd sooner believe one of Varric's tales than that. He showed up at Haven to offer his assistance with the Breach. While he says that, I find it too much of a coincidence for him not seen anywhere near the Conclave, and have him respond to the formation of the Inquisition so quickly.” Eria frowns for a moment. That was…suspicious and she couldn’t refute that. Still, she’s not a fan of getting people roped into her business, no matter how willingly.

She swallows as her eyes turn to Solas, then to Cassandra, before pulling out a flask. It was full of poison that she purchased the other day in case of a seriously bad worst case scenario. Arrows are still trained on her with every move. "This is a bottle of Antivan crow poison," _or maybe it was Quiet Death. Same difference_. She never seemed to remember the names of the poisons and potions she brewed, and categorized them by function. "If you harm him in any way, I swear to Mythal that I'll drink this." She still keeps her hand on her bow, though the better part of her knows that she'll never have enough time to grab an arrow and will willingly expose her magic if she plans on following through. "You won't be getting a chance to seal the Breach if I’m dead… and from what I hear no magic attempted has worked.”  
   
"Lethallan?"  
   
"You would risk your life to save his?" Both Solas and Cassandra both had expressions that were saying that what she had suggested was incredulous, but it was the only card she could play really given the whole situation.   
   
"He saved mine. I pay my debts. Mythal knows I speak the truth." Her voice is quiet, and almost angry. Aesri would never want someone for someone to die in her place, or with her for a crime they did not commit, and Eria was intent on making sure that would not happen. Ever. There's a look that Eria might think as respect on Cassandra's face as she hesitantly offers up her bow. It felt like she was cutting a deal with Fen’harel despite knowing that she would be tricked. "If you promise not to do anything to him, I'll go with you."  
   
"Agreed." The Seeker carefully moves forward to take her bow into her hands before directing the rest of the Inquisition soldiers. "Take her away."  
 


	8. Chapter 8

_"We are the Dalish: keepers of the lost lore, walkers of the lonely path. We are the last of the Elvhenan, and never again shall we submit.”_ She speaks quietly, and her words are like a mantra as she keeps her eyes closed and prays to Mythal for justice. They can imprison her, torture her, or even execute her as the so-called Divine’s killer, but she will not submit to whatever Chantry nonsense they wish to throw her into. At least they thought of her a hunter. If that was any consolation, Eria sighs as she focuses on her breathing. She could feel the Fade with her hand now more than ever and her magic felt stronger as well.  
   
She’s half tempted to burn the ropes that bind her before she tries shattering the shackle to her foot and run, but she quickly dismisses the idea when she considers how her fate seems to be tied with the Breach, and because she hears a creak of the door to her prison.  
   
“Aesri.” She hears her friend’s name being spoken and she immediately looks up. Solas. He says the name cautiously as if he knows that it is not her own, as if he knew that it was not _Eria_ but _Aesri_ who had died. Hopefully someone- be it Dirthamen or the Dread Wolf, would give her enough nerve to maintain the lie. He stops less than a metre away. “Your friend, Eria. Do you mind telling me about her?”  
   
“Why?” Half of her thinks that they send him since they figure that she won't talk any shemlen, and because Cassandra is angry at him, but it's odd that he doesn’t ask about _her_ but about _her friend_...  “...You should know there are still things that I want to ask you.”  
   
“The others are considering what to do, and I thought this would help you pass the time. Plus I would like to know about one who has greatly influenced your actions given that they've said my life.” There’s a gentle smile that she’s unaccustomed to, but his eyes are watching her like a hawk as if he was waiting for her to slip, or at she thinks they are.  “I would be more than willing to answer your questions if you indulged mine.”  
   
“Okay. Well…” She shifts so that she doesn’t have to raise her head to look and strain her neck. ”I… Eria was my best friend. We were… like sisters. She was gifted with magic and we pract- she’d help me with practice since I was a terrible hunter…still am.”  
   
“You mentioned she did not wish to attend the Conclave?”  
   
“I was the… no. She didn’t want to go… but she was the clan’s First, and we nearly went everywhere together. I was the one who suggested that we go to the Conclave since… if a resolution was reached between the Templars and mages, it would also affect the Dalish... and the fighting from the war has affected our clan on more than one occasion.”   
   
“Did she believe your reasoning to be accurate?”  
   
“….I… yes.”  Eria refrains from elaborating mainly because she’s half certain that she’d say something that she didn’t want to by accident. While she was okay with answering Solas’s questions, it felt more like an odd interrogation about who she was. “By the way Solas… why did decide to help the Inquisition? As an apostate… you risk losing your freedom, and I can’t imagine seeing that as a welcoming prospect.”  
   
“Not the wisest course of action when framed that way, no… but it would not matter how far one went from it with the rifts appearing everywhere.”

Her eyes drift away for a moment as she bites her bottom lip a bit. She would have preferred to run and hide away from everything. It would have been her own decision, but she could and would live with it. It was better than being forced into a role she didn’t want and being branded with a title related to a woman with a god she didn’t believe in.  “…I wish I could say that.”

“It is never too late to change.” His smile is sincere, or it wasn’t within her ability to discern if he was acting, and it makes her want to hide. She had never been good with people, and she was usually distrustful of them all anyway.

Eria knew that she lacked the courage to trust people, and it probably didn’t help that her knee-jerk reaction to people was to observe them as enemies, especially if they were seen with Templars. Viewing everyone with suspicion was normal for her and it helped her stay alive. Being both Dalish and a mage already made her viewed with more wariness, and in turn made her view the world more through that lens. It would require her to actively lower her guard or turn to liquid courage to overcome that hurdle… “Maybe…”


	9. Chapter 9

It hadn’t really been her choice not to go seal the rift at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. It also really wasn’t her choice to have the stigma of being the so-called _Herald of Andraste_ being made official. It was even less of her choice to be roped into being part of the Inquisition, even more so as they kept on being pestered by that same annoying, grouchy shem who had some position in the Chantry that she didn’t care for who kept on accusing her for a crime she didn’t commit… and by Elgar’nan, she _really_ wanted to fry him.

Despite both Cassandra and Leliana saying that she could leave… she really couldn’t. Not without the feeling of duress associated with the blasted mark on her hand being tied to the Breach and knowing that it was tied to her life again. She did note that in Haven that Leliana had positioned a number of her spies near all her potential ‘escape’ routes though.

The only good thing that happened was that she was able to send her clan’s belongings back to her clan, though she did keep Aesri’s staff, so that was the only upside she could say really for the week which had been painfully eventful. What exactly hadn’t they done? Rescuing people from stupid fighting… Hunted rams… Gathered blankets… Destroyed some red lyrium… Recruited some people for the Inquisition… Helped some Chantry lady in the Hinterlands who advised her to Val Royeaux to meet some clerics… of course the one thing they did that had someone to do with the Creator-forsaken Chantry which would lead to meeting more annoying shemlen and was currently the main issue that the decision makers of the Inquisition were contemplating. 

Eria would personally have liked nothing more than to escape into the wilderness to get away, but duty made her stay…. Though she spent nearly all her free time back in Haven’s forest. While the excuse she had given was to practise her archery skills, she really meant that she needed to get away from people.

She couldn’t help but look at nearly with suspicion. Some of the Inquisition had warmed up too quickly to her, or they just felt like they watching her, or she just suspected something was off…. It was too easy for spies to infiltrate an organization when it accepted everyone. It was always hard for her to not suspect everyone, especially if one of her quirks was to study people. It at least sounded better than ‘ _spy on everyone’_ because she was paranoid.

Working with people she wasn’t familiar with, and being almost worshipped disturbed her greatly. She didn’t like being above others, especially since that meant more people would be watching her. Mages, Templars and Chantry people alike were looking at her to make decisions and she wasn’t even in charge! Thankfully, Cassandra gave her a respectful distance since the Seeker could tell that she wasn’t good at being around people.

Cassandra had gotten over her supposed guiltiness surprisingly quickly after hearing Justinia’s words when they sealed the Breach. It had resulted in a significant change in the woman’s demeanour – mainly she didn’t want her dead anymore. The Seeker was however dedicated to the cause and seemed a bit too convinced that Eria was actually sent by the so-called Maker, and was also too eager for her taste to get things fixed. In Eria’s opinion, change never seemed to happen without cataclysmic violence…

Aside from Cassandra, Cullen also kept an eye on her, and while their abilities were similar, the new leader of the Inquisition’s leaders bothered her more since he carried himself like a Templar. He was watching mages with caution and his hand tensed every now and then when mages walked by. While he behaved mostly respectful now, he did strike her as someone who wasn’t used to treating mages as equals. He carried an anger of some sort that mostly suggested that he felt like upset at himself for something.

Eria tried to give Cullen a wide berth though at Varric’s suggestions. The dwarf’s motivations were the easiest to understand, and he felt the most trustworthy. He just didn’t like people getting hurt, even less because he had been where it all began in Kirkwall. He knew the person who triggered the war that dragged him and their friends into it, and he apparently was one of the ones responsible for the discovery of red lyrium. That revelation was a bit… harder to wrap her head around, but he always looked regretful whenever he spoke of the subject. Another thing he couldn’t change that weighed on his conscience.

Josephine was similar to Varric in that aspect as she wanted to do whatever she could to help the Inquisition through political means. The ambassador however skilled at her game was something she frankly didn’t understand. Shemlen never seemed to care for words in her experience and went with the way of the sword. The woman thankfully knew what she was doing when they were dealing with so called pleasantries… which was odd knowing that she was recommended by the Inquisition’s spymaster.

Leliana was probably the one she resonated with the most because of her loss and experiences, and that… scared her. She was a woman of faith who feel lost and abandoned because of the Divine’s death, and that… made Eria think of her best friend. She would never had wanted her to be tied down the past she couldn’t change and would want her to move forward, regardless of how long it took.

“Lethallan?” Eria frowns as she sets down her bow after her arrow misses the tree she was trying to aim at. The man had the uncanny ability to locate her, much to her dismay. She didn’t really have a read on Solas. He seemed… distant yet invested in the Inquisition’s cause for his own reasons. He even made it clear that he would stay until this stupid hole in the sky from the Beyond business was resolved. Eria unfortunately kept on finding herself being drawn back to him. He was… fascinating. Even if he didn’t seem to approve of her identifying herself as Dalish, and while they actually exchanged a few heated words over it, he was just so… understanding?

“I’m here, Solas. What is it?” She tries to use her calmest tone possible since she could never get used to him practically sneaking up on her somehow, almost as if to check that she hadn’t run off. He was the only one in the Inquisition who didn’t seem actively engaged….and she had a nagging feeling that he was taking note of her actions. Or at least that’s what instinct told her. Instinct that she was trying to dial down…. Especially since she would have to worry about performing again, and soon. “Or is it that you’re just telling me that they’ve made the decision to send me to Val Royeaux, once again taking that choice out of my hands.”

“Unfortunately that is true. Cassandra asked that I deliver the message seeing how you still jump up whenever she mentions you being forced to meeting new people to talk with.”

“Elgar’nan, I bet the Chantry is going to announce how they’re going to have me burned at the stake… or something close to that…” She lets out a hopeless sigh as she pulls her arrows out of the snow and returns them to her quiver. Eria had never been good with people, especially if they`d be judging her for her every single action. “They do know that they’re agreeing to meeting a re-condemned elf who doesn’t even believe in their Maker and who was already labelled a heathen simply because she was Dalish? I’m never going to understand these people… I hate people who just disregard others because they simply don’t bow down to their god…”

“I take it you also have a fairly low-opinion about the Chantry?” He asks the question as they begin the walk back to Haven. She knew by now that as soon as they got updated at the village Chantry that they’d be off to Val Royeaux where she wasn’t particularly keen on getting there soon given the state of everything.

“A bit given their actions… while I know their reaction now is more in line with it being because they’re scared… I’m definitely uncomfortable heading into a country that is supposed to be an Andrastian stronghold.” She shakes her head and sighs again when they pass through Haven’s gates. “People have the freedom to choose what they deem important to them, and not have some organization up in the clouds choose for them…” There’s a rare, small but genuine smile on Solas’s lips at her comment that makes her wonder why it’s even there given that he already had a life where he didn’t seem associated with any city or Dalish elves and had already made it clear that he didn’t think much of them… and from how he talked, it seemed like he didn’t really have people he associated with anyway. “…And the Chantry doesn’t seem to like people making their own choices.”

“Then hopefully the clerics we meet will be able to formulate their own opinions.”

**Author's Note:**

> I give up with even attempting to name chapters for this fic.


End file.
